KEEP ME SAFE
by Becca Johns
Summary: Bella is about to start at her new job in NYC, and finally living her life by herself. She wanted to start fresh, but what will happen when she saves a little girl at Central Park from being kidnapped? Life works in tricky ways, especially with HIM next to her
1. Chapter 1

Life is unexpected. I can be sure about that. I guess sometimes, the best things happen unexpectedly. It's something you do not plan, you do not have control over and all you can do is wait and see what happens.

I could hear the sound of my shoes. That typical shrill sound the sport shoes make when you are walking over a wet surface. How long have I been like these? Not sure. Maybe an hour? But I didn't care, I have plenty time. I love this place, the nature is so beautiful. Specially in a big city like this. I could see a chipmunk jumping from tree to tree.

I was so lost in my thoughts until something heavy pushed me from behind. I tried to grab myself from something but was impossible. Ohh... Whoever it is, it's dead. At least, thats what I thought before I felt a huge and wet tongue leaking my face.

When I get to see who the author of my stinky face was, I almost had a collapse. This dog was huge! I'm sure my eyes were wide open and even if I wanted to move the dog off me, I wouldn't, he was too heavy. I couldn't help start laughing. This have to be a joke. Just what I need for today.

"Beethoven! Beethoven! Stop leaking the lady."

A little girl appeared from nowhere and was trying to jump over the dog but even with her effort was impossible. He was too big.

"Beethoven, stop licking the lady's face or no more hidden meat balls for you."

The dog without a doubt, stopped doing his job, barked to the little girl one time and he stood next to her with his ears down.

"Are you right? Oh no! Your knee. I have to call my uncle! Yes, lets take you to the hospital. Or no! Better... Home. but mine or yours. Or maybe my uncle's! Grandpa could also do it!..."

Okay... So this little girl not older that seven is rambling about my brushed knee because her huge Saint Bernand named Beethoven, like the movie, attacked me with leaking. This is the weirdest thing that have happen to me so far. I couldn't help laugh a little. She was so cute.

"Honey! - I said calling her attention - It's fine, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

"Really? Pinky promise?"

That was so cute I couldn't help smiling and give her my little finger.

"Yes, pinky promise."

"Are you sure? Because I can call my uncle, right mommy?"

The little girl turned around like if she was expecting someone to be there but nobody was. Her beautiful green eyes got wide open with surprise and tears started showing up.

"I am so dead" she said like if it wasn't the first time "Mommy! Where are you? Mommy!" Poor girl, she was desperate. Beethoven started barking while her tiny owner yelled.

"Sweet heart, calm down. What is your name?" I tried to sound very soft.

"I don't know" she said and my heart stopped.

"Wait... You don't know your name?" I was astonish. How could that be possible?

"Well..." she started analyzing my face, my clothes, my hair, everything! "are you a kidnapper?"

Ah? Me? A kidnapper... She has to be joking. Where is the camera? "No! Of course not."

"That's what I thought, guess I can give you my name. But just if you gave me yours first." she said my her arms crossed over and little tears falling "I want to find Mommy."

"Bella. Nice to meet you" I said extending my hand to shake it with hers, but instead, she turned it up.

"May I see your ID?" Definitly these have to be a joke, but I could say she was serious about it. So I opened my little wallet for exercise and gave her my ID. I can't believe this is happening. She observed it in every possible angle before she gave it back.

"Looks real to me. I'm Olivia. Bellaa, could you help me find my mommy?"

"Of course, honey! Don't cry. We'll find her soon." I tried to take some tears away with my hand and a little hug. "where was the last time you saw her?"

"Near the playground. We were playing with my grandma but Beethoven started running after a chipmunk and then you so I went for him."

"Let's go to the playground then. I'm sure your mommy is looking for you."

"Okay. Beethoven, let's go." But he didn't obey. "hey, let's go." Nothing. He was still not moving.

"Come on, Beethoven. Let's go. Cookies are waiting for you"I said, and for my surprise the dog obeyed so we started walking to the playground.

"Pff, not fair. He's mad at me but he likes you. What about calling 911? Last time I told them that the tree was burning. Lots of people came and they called my mommy."

"The 'lots of people' by any chance were fireman and cops?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" she said with surprise.

So she is the girl the news talked about last week. She must be really naughty, they were so mad because it was a false alarm.

"Just a guess" I lied "And why did you say the tree was burning?"

"Mommy hates fire. I knew she would be back soon." You shouldn't do that if it's not true. Haven't you heard about the story of the wolf and the boy?

"No. I love stories. Would you tell me that one? Pleaseeee."

"Okay, let's get to the playground." We spent about 10 minutes walking while I told her the story.

It felt nice, something different. Like if she was just what I need right now. Her brown long hair was fixed with a ribbon. She was really beautiful. Her expressions were hilarious. By the end of the story, she couldn't believe the end.

"So they never trust him again? Not even for a little thing?"

"Never again. Would you trust someone who lies to you all the time?"

"Well... No. Oh my god! 911 will never believe me again! Who I call now?!"

"Hey, relax honey. That won't happen. Just call them when it's a real emergency. All right?"

"You promise?" she said looking at me with her big green eyes.

"Yes, honey, I am sure." We kept walking like this, talking about our life like best friends. For such a little body, big words came our of her mouth. She was so intelligent, kind and happy. Somehow I envy that. To be happy about having a family.

"Olivia! Olivia! Honey, where are u?" I could a woman calling her from aside.

"Olivia! Olivia!" another voices join the call.

By my surprise, Olivia, who was sleeping in my arms covered with my coat didn't move. I started following the voice. Must be her family. That was my mission until I heard a little whisper.

"Bella, run" I noticed was Olivia. I thought she was sleeping.

"Wanna run? Okay, let me put you down." I told her.

"No!" She said still whispering "Bad boys have been following us."

"Olivia!" A voice said from behind. "Thanks God, ma'am. We've been looking for her. "

I turned around and a huge man with sports clothes was behind me. Next to him was a young man. They were focused on the little girl in my arms. Uncontiously I hold her tighter. I don't have a good feeling.

"She is my daughter. I've been looking for her. She run aways when we were on the playground." Said the tall man with his black nice cut beard. He didn't look like a bad person.

"Give me the girl, come on" The girl...who calls her own child 'the girl'. I instantly took a step behind

"Run. I don't have a father." I heard that little whisper again and was everything I needed.

I started running getting lost beneath the trees with a little girl in my arms and a huge dog on the top. I could hear them behind me, so I ran faster, so fast I could't breath. What's going on? I don't understand anything.

Are they really bad guys? I believe I lost them. I hid behind a huge rock and a tree. I could hear Olivia crying in my shoulder. I told her to be silent. I was trying to especially hen I heard them behind us. The leave being broken by their shoes. The big guy voice, so raspy and angry. They were getting near us. So close. I am scared. I cannot lie about it. Silent tears run down my face. I closed my eyes praying they don't see us. A sound came from somewhere, I don't know what was it but I couldn't be happier. I heard how they went running over there. When I finally opened my eyes. I saw two big green eyes.

"Honey! are you okay?" I asked Olivia for the first time.

"I.." She was crying so much she could speak-

"Shh..shh..." I said while I stroked her back

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. It's over."

At least that's what I thought until a hand appeared from a side and tried to grab Olivia by her back. For our luck, my coat was just laying over her, that gave me time to push her aside.

"Hide! now!" I yelled all loud. The young man tried to run after her but I grabbed his leg so he had to stop.

"Let me go!" He ordered.

"No way! Olivia hide! run!" I scream with all my strength.

The young man kicked my stomach but I resisted. Another kick and I let him go. I won't let them get her. Why they want her? He was now walking in Olivia's direction so I jumped in his back. Stupid right? Because he fight until I was on the floor.

He kicked me, and I fought back. I could feel how my back was pushed against a rock. I am so dead now. I was on the floor, with nothing to do. I knew I had to take those karate class. I felt in my hand a little but thick trunk.

"I am tired of you" He told getting near to grab me by my clothes.

That was my opportunity I took the thick trunk and hit him in his head as hard as I could. I did it again. and then in his face. But he didn't move. I felt how he grabbed the trunk from my hands and put his hand in my neck. I knew this was over. Until we wasn't there anymore. Beethoven pushed him so hard. The dog was furious, his growling was strong. His barking, too. I nailed to stand up. The man tried to get closer, but Beethoven bit him. Well done! Good dog!

"Shit" He said, and start running. Finally, it's over.

"Olivia!" I heard the voices from before behind us.

"Bella!" I felt how a little body hugged me the hardest she could. She was crying so hard.

"Olivia! are you okay? Oh my god, I don't know what happened" I said hugging her so hard. So scare right now.

"Let her go now!" I heard a very manly voice. I looked up and a tall man with the same green eyes and golden hair was standing right next us.

"Uncle Edward!" Olivia jumped from my arms to his.

"Are you okay? We were so worried about you. Your mother told you not to move from there." He was mad, but worried. "How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

I stood up with the help of Beethoven. Everything hurts. But I don't want to worry her.

"Hey! Calm down. Enough for she's been through now." I said for the first time.

"And you are? Why did you take Olivia? Tell me now!" He said looking at me insecure.

"I'm.."

"Uncle Edward. She is Bella, she fight with the bad guys! Don't talk to her like that" She extended her arms to me and I grabbed her.

"Honey, it's all right. I would speak the same way if I found you with a stranger after you got lost." I said with a smile at her, and have a comprehensive look to her uncle.

"I apologize. I had no idea." He lowered his head in apology and regret "You are bleeding"

"Bella, your arm!" I left Olivia standing in the floor and checked my arm.

It was really bleeding. I could see the drops mixed with The sweat running down my arm.

"Oh!" What else could I say? I smiled to show that it didn't hurt "It's just a brush, don't worry"

"So sorry. Are you okay? I'm a doctor" Edward said for the first time. "Let me help you"

"It's okay. Really just a brush." I tried to move a step forward to show him but an incredible pain came from my right feet when I step on the floor. I lost balance and thought I was falling. I felt a pair of arms grabbing me from the front. When I realized that, I looked up. Bad idea, because Edwards's face was so close I could feel his breath. His green eyes looked mine with worry.

"Bella, your back!" Olivia screamed. And everything turned black.

Hey guys! Hope you liked this first chapter. Actually it's my first time writing and English is not my first language so I apologies if there is any mistake. Still, I'm hoping for you to like this and my future stories and also that you could join me in this journey. Waiting for your reviews and advices!

Love Becca.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes we do not realize that time passes so quickly and that life has unexpected events.

"Everything will be fine" - A voice said in the distance. It did not sound familiar. I wonder who it will be.

I was trying to understand when I started to feel a light bothering me. I tried to cover my eyes with my right hand, but an intense pain came from it. I tried to move and the pain began to run down my back, my shoulder and my abdomen. That last one was the worst. My head throbbed and the pain began to become more noticeable. I opened my eyes and everything I saw was white. The intense light from the ceiling illuminated a totally white room. Where it was? What's going on? It looked like a hospital room. I could see the monitor of vital signs next to me. I tried to accommodate myself, because I was badly positioned and I realized that my right arm was held and my wrist had a sling. What happened to me? I tried to support me with the other side, but the pain of the abdomen intensified. I couldn´t help it but I let out a scream.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly I felt a voice next to me and the face of a man very close whose hands rested on my body. Someone who I did not know was there and it scared me to death.

"AH!" I shouted with all my strength

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you" When I noticed who was the owner of that male voice. I remembered everything. His green eyes showed much concern. His hair was messy as if he had just got up and I could see the big dark circles under his eyes from the probable lack of sleep. However, I still did not understand what was happening. The scenes lived in the park began to haunt my mind, as if it were a fast-moving film. Olivia! The anguish began to invade me.

"Olivia! ! Where is she? What happened? "I could not stand still, I desperate and for each movement, the pain increased "Ouch "

"Hey! Keep calm! Everything is fine. Olivia is fine and all thanks to you." Said this man that if I remember correctly is her uncle, same man who put his strong arms around me and hugged me as soon as he saw the tears falling on my cheeks causing my heart to beat a thousand times. "You are safe."

Those last words were all I needed to compensate, I cried of impotence and frustration. The fear I had felt and could not show. I do not know how long it had been, but he never let me go. When I realized what position I was in, I decided to move away a little. Bella, you're hugging a stranger who has just seen your weakest state.

"I, I'm sorry, I do not know what happened to me" I said looking at his face.

When he heard my voice his arms released me, he pulled away a little and looked at me with the saddest eyes I had seen in a long time.

"The one who should apologize is me, you do not know how sorry I am. You are like this because of us. I do not know how to thank you for saving Olivia. "His voice sounded sincere, as if it wanted to break but was holding it.

"I'm fine, do not worry. It's good that she's safe. She's adorable" I looked at him with my sincerest smile.

"but you…"

"I did what anybody would have done to help a girl in distress. There is nothing to be grateful for" I realized that his hand was on the side of my bed, and with my left hand I could reach his fingers "Seriously, everything is fine"

His eyes stared at me in astonishment, with a deep sadness but at the same time a feeling I could not describe. My heart began to beat a thousand times again. We did not say anything. We only look at each other as if talking without having to say a word. I tried to make myself comfortable again, but seriously the pain was unbearable.

"Let me help you, Bella" Said the green-eyed boy who stood up and put his arms in my side with great delicacy.

"Thanks" I said with a slight voice.

"How can you say that everything is fine, when you are like this? If only I had arrived a little earlier ... "

I was about to reproach him when the door opened and a small hand appeared. Suddenly a small head appeared with two large eyes that were filled with tears upon seeing me.

"She is awake! Uncle Edward, she woke up!" She enter the room like a whirlpool and jump on the bed causing pain again, but I tried not to let out any sound.

"Olivia! Be careful," said a short-haired lady who appeared at the door behind Olivia. Her image was very similar to the little girl, I guess she must be the mother. She was very beautiful, she gave me a smile and with the most distressed voice I have heard she spoke to me.

"Hello. I'm Alice, Olivia's mother. I ... "and her voice broke along with the tears that fell on her side. Edward could only look at his sister and reach out his hand on her shoulder as if giving her some support. "I, I'm so sorry, I do not know how to thank you. Thanks to you, Olivia is fine but you got the worst part. "

"Mommy, do not cry" Olivia said extending her hand to her mother "Remember we have the birds. They will heal Bella fast "

"Little birds?" I did not know what to say until now, but that caught my attention.

"Yes! We did a lot! "Said the little girl approaching her mother.

For the first time, I notice the case that Alice had in her hands. Olivia took the cover and I bring it to me and on my empty lap she put the contents of it. Suddenly, I had a lot of paper origami birds on me, all of different colors and sizes. "A friend who comes from Japan told me that if I did many of these you would recover soon, Bella"

I did not know what to say. They had never done something like that for me. I have always lived in my independence. My parents are divorce. I get along with them and I love them but I cannot say that they were the most outstanding parents in the world and attentive. That's why, I decided to move to this city. To have a new beginning, only mine. However, I never expected my first days to be in a hospital.

"Bella! Does something hurt? what happened? "Edward said approaching me worriedly.

"What?" I did not understand why so much amazement.

"You're crying! What hurts? Alice. call the nurse" He said as an order, Alice quickly left the room.

Was I crying? And yes, I began to feel the salty taste of my own tears. Which had gone without realizing.

"Uncle Edward, cure Bella quickly." Olivia was crying seas."Everything is my fault"

Everything is my fault. That phrase resonated in my mind. It was a phrase I had repeated to me many times and that I promised I would never let it come back to me. Already in my short life I had blamed myself too much.

"Edward" Saying his name for the first time. I do not know why my heart beat harder "I'm fine. Could you put Olivia next to me for a while, please? " He looked at me strangely but he did.

He placed her gently next to me, that despite its delicacy the slight movement of the mattress made me feel pain in my whole body. But I tried to pretend the best I could so that Olivia wouln´t see. Just at that moment, Alice and the nurse came in, but Edward gave them a look to understand that they should stop there. Once next to me, take her hands with my left hand and then caress her face. However, she did not look at me even with her tears falling on her cheeks.

"Sweetie. Look at me "I said with the sweetest voice that could be come out of me "Look at me. "Slowly, Olivia looked up and with her big green eyes full of tears she finally looked at me. "It's not your fault. Is it understood? This will never be your fault. So I do not want you to repeat that again. Is that clear? " She nodded and hugged me tightly crying.

Regardless the pain I felt, I let her hugged me. Letting go, and releasing all the fear we had felt together.

"Olivia" I heard Alice's sweet but tearful voice calling her daughter "do not squeeze Bella so hard. Let's go and look for the cord to hang the birds around the room"

"It's okay." Olivia wiped her eyes and nose with her little hand. "It's going to be a beautiful room, Bella. I made many colors so that you are very happy for the days that you will be here "

"Thanks sweetie. I'm dying to see this." I said with a smile, until I realized something "Wait, did she said days"

"Bella, you need time to recover." Alice said this time from the door "Have you seen yourself?"

"Alice!" Edward claimed.

The truth is, no. I had not thought about my appearance so I just shook my head. Alice took a mirror from her purse and passed it to me.

"You do not have to see if you do not want, Bella" said Edward worried but by now I´m to intrigue and I just wanted to know what he meant and definitely, it was not what I expected to see.

"OH! ..." was all I could say. I had not realized the seriousness of the situation and how inflamed my face was.

"The face will deflate in a few weeks," Edward said. "You have a fractured right wrist and dislocated the same shoulder. Also two broken ribs and multiple contusions on face, abdomen and back. The wound on your back was deep. It was not fracture luckily but I did have to make some points. Also a third degree sprain in your right foot. You will need a few weeks of recovery. "

"Oh ..." I was trying to process the information. I had not even realized that I had hurt my foot, too. So he did the stiches? Most be a doctor. Wait... Weeks? What? "Wait, I ... I cannot be weeks like this. I just got here, I was going to start at my new job, they're going to fire me, they´ll come to get me back. I do not want to go back "

The panic began to invade me and a nervous laugh began to appear.

"I cannot go back, I cannot be alone either, but I cannot let them fire me without starting. Wait, what day is today? I was supposed to start on Monday, maybe I still can reach them. That's what I'll do, I'll go see what they tell me. " I tried to stand up but it was useless.

The pain magnified and I laid down again in bed. I started to feel a liquid that wet my back.

"Bella, calm down, breathe." Edward told me holding my face with his hands forcing us to see each other directly. At the same time he shouted to the nurse "Where is the anxiolytic? Hurry up! "

I could hear Olivia crying in the hall, and slightly Alice's voice next to me. However, I could not stop moving, I felt that I was drowning and that I was getting wet all over my back. How can I sweat so much?

"Bella, please look at us." Alice said this time. I looked at her but I felt like drowning.

"I cannot breathe" I said with my voice agitated. "Work ... and my life ... and ...I don´t even know who you are."

"Honey, look at me. Everything will be fine." Edward told me with his eyes focused on me, but in a second he released me when the nurse came with a syringe which he very easily took and began to put it in the serum that was connected to me.

"Easy, Bella, nothing bad going to happen" Alice said with a sweet voice "Talk to me, where is that job? Talk to me, calm down. "

I felt that I was beginning to relax. That the air was increasing and that I was totally tired. I do not know what Edward put on that serum, but it's working. What I really don´t know is why I keep sweating. I touched my back trying to clean the drop that was dripping to my hip.

"Cu ... Cullen's ... is my new job" I said between my agitated and tired breaths. I felt like was going to sleep.

"Excuse me, did you say Cullen's?" Alice saw me with a stunned face and then her brother. The two looked stunned.

"Yes ..." omg! Why is so hot in here?. I kept sweating, no matter how much I cleaned my back with my good hand. I was starting to get dizzy. "Edward, what did you give me? I do not feel well. Ash! I do not stop sweating!"

"Edward! That's not sweat! "Alice said seeing my hand now in shock.

"What?" And then I saw it. My hand was covered in blood, the only thing I know is that I hate blood.

"You opened the wound!" Edward yelled "NURSE!"

And everything went black again.


End file.
